A chance of change
by leizen
Summary: Shinji is victim of a peculiar event


As usual I don't own any of Evangelion, Zoids, and the rest of characters from diverse animes that will be appearing in this fic

I don't own any of Evangelion, Zoids, or any characters from Animes that will be appearing in this fic, and yes Raven will be a little OOC.

¨_….abcde…_¨ Speaking

-…abced… - thinking or talking to Shadow

Tokyo-3

Shinji was waiting in the train station in Tokyo 3 for a beautiful woman his father sent to pick him up, he'll talk to him after 10 years of being cast away, everything start to tremble he heard explosions and chaos erupt, there was some kind of war military equipment was in action explosions were heard, Shinji seeks for cover he was in the middle of a war, he notices a huge monster.

-It must be the aggressor, and it seems to have the upper hand, noting is passing through it-, then a N2 mine explosion rumble the city and expansion wave hit him hard.

In planet Zi

¨_This is your end monster, you'll be sent to deep pits of hell all people you have murderer for all the pain you have deliver suffer and be gone for ever_¨

¨_Worthless scum I fear nothing ……. Shadow_! ¨ was Raven's answer

The dark organoid appear to block the energy beam shoot to Raven, but it was too late for Raven some of the energy had already hit him, his body start to disintegrate Shadow open his chest panel and quickly grab his master with wires and brought him inside, a second energy beam hit him

– Shadow, was going on? My body is disappearing –

-- I'll save your mental patterns master, is the only thing I can do for the moment, I'll find a way to restore you master—

--Find a way to make then paid Shadow—

Then Shadow himself starts to vanish.

Mean while in Tokyo-3

A dinosaur figure starts its materialization next to an unconscious Shinji, but during materialization process Shadow suffers a malfunction.

-- I'm losing master patterns, I had to do something –

Getting aware of his surroundings he spotted Shinji.

-He'll serve –

Shadow open his chest panel Raven's body wasn't there anymore, he grab the kid body with wires and brought him inside after awhile he release the body

Inside Shinji's mind

_-what's going on? Whose there?-_

_-You're pathetic; you fear your own shadow. I can't believe that's possible, but you actually would. You're weak, coward, your lack of self respect is annoying- _A cruel voice said with a hint of amusement

_-Who are you and what do you want?-_

_-What do I want? It'll be easy to say I want your body because your mind and personality sucks but I'm trapped in your mind and body, so in order to subsist and retain my sanity, I'll advise you to embrace me. As for who am I? I'm called Raven-_

_-Whaaat?- _

_- Keep it down-_

_-Ok-_

_- It'll be hard to explain, so I'll do this; you know how weak you are. I can sense your self-loathing, if you embrace me you'll be strong, smart, brave and all those thing that you always desire I can use your own knowledge to get the better of you, because that's how I have been trained, in exchange I'll have all your knowledge of this world and keep my sanity and maybe find a way out-_

_-so…. If I accept I'll be strong and better and it'll help you to survive? I have one more question; "embracing" you will have some type of side or collateral effect in me?-_

_-You can say so, don't think so this will add my mind and personality to your body, do you accept my terms?-_

_-y…..yes-_

_-let's do it, something in your mind is telling me we don't have much time for this. Interesting hate, rage this definitely feel good kid, you have potential, loneliness I know that one, fear to life and future, I can correct this, It'll become fear to us – _so the merge began

Shadow takes on the process choosing a cover place

-Brain merges complete- he opens his chest panel releasing Shinji, then he flight away to avoid detection. Minutes later a blue car arrives in the scene and the gorgeous woman Shinji has been waiting for, gets out the car looking for the boy ¨ _Damn it! Shinji, Shinji, where are you?_¨ she searches for the boy through the ruined station , after a couple of minutes she found him unconscious in the floor, she pick him up with some effort and put him in her car and quickly start her way back to Nerv.

In Misato's car

Shinji woke up feeling a little disorientated and head edge -where am I? - He then realized he's in car going who knows where he turn his head and finds a familiar face ¨_Miss Katsuragi?_¨

¨_Hi Shinji, I was worried about you, what happened back there?_ ¨

¨I… _I don't really remember; I was at the train station waiting for you… then, there were explosions … something… there was also a monster… I must blackout after that, I don't remember all details, that's all I know._¨

¨_well lucky for you I was there to save you_¨ was Misato's happy statement

Something change, Shinji's eyes become hard as he told her hard cold stone ¨_lucky!! You where late! you where suppose to be there 45 minutes ago, I should be in a safe place by now_ ¨ Misato was taken back for the sudden change in his apparently shy personality.

-What are you doing? she just save us!!-

-Don't be naïve kid, I know she should be there 45 minutes ago, remember I have all your knowledge now, maybe she wait for the explosions to cease in order to pick you up!-

They reach Nerv and meet Dr Akagi. After she pick them up, because Misato get lost again

¨_I can't believe you Misato, how can you work here and keep getting lost is something I simply don't get it. Hi! My name is Ritsuko Akagi I'm the head of project E, do you have the info? ¨_

_¨yeah Miss Katsuragi gives me the file, but what do I have to do with all this? ¨ _

¨_so you don't know? let me give you some details, the Evangelion is our last hope to defeat the angels that came to destroy us, they intent to begin third impact and wipe us all from the face of this planet, this is Unit 01 is ready to use ...¨ _Misato interrupt_ ¨but unit 01 has never being activated, isn't it?¨_

_¨Yeah that's right but is fully functional at least in theory¨ _

_¨so this Zoid is not working and you don't have idea if it's going to work? Pathetic! ¨ _

_¨Zoid? What are saying? I already told you is called an Evangelion¨ _

_¨the name is irrelevant, and don't tell me the bastard wants me to pilot it¨_ Ritsuko and Misato look at each other feeling pretty uncomfortable, Shinji's aura was making the place extremely hot the tension was increasing quickly, until it was cut by an emotionless voice.

_¨yes I summon you here to pilot Unit 01, destroy the angels, save the world and be useful for once in your life ¨_

_¨well, well, well, my darling and loving father has spoke¨_ Shinji said with an ice cold voice equaling his progenitor ¨_No, I don't think so ¨_

¨_What? ¨ _Ritsuko and Misato said at the same time

_¨I will not pilot that thing for you! ¨_

_¨Then you can leave now you're useless to me, Dr. prepare Rei for activation in unit 01¨ _

_¨but, she is not ready to pilot!¨ _

_¨Dr. it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order¨ _

_¨Yes sir! ¨ _

Shinji saw this young girl, blue hair, red eyes in bad shape with bandages trying to stand up to fulfill her orders, his only comment _was ¨pathetic Zoidian, that must be the reason of their extinction¨_ and with that he turn back. She looks at him without expression on her face.

An explosion was heard some debris fall down, he reacts out of instinct to save the girl catching her and providing cover with his own body, the Eva's hand save them

-Why did you save the Zoidian?-

-Because she is a girl, a pretty one I must add- Raven smirks –see I told you! You will only get better with me-

_¨look Ritsuko the Eva activate by himself¨_

_¨That's is impossible Misato! there is no pilot inside ¨_ was Ritsuko answer.

_¨But it did it any way, maybe it likes the kid because there's no other thing to protect there¨ _

_¨I don't believe it, the only thing there out of the ordinary is… the third child? ¨ _

_¨that's what I said, the Eva protected him¨_ Misato assure

_¨Zoidian you are in no position to pilot! ¨ _

_¨I must fulfill my destiny¨_ Shinji deliver her to Nerv staff, turning to face his father _¨well this should be interesting I'll stay here for the moment; there is no difference if I leave now or later, because the Zoid will kill us all. So I'll well see if your reason for leaving me 10 years ago is worthy enough to fulfill it's purpose and reward all your sacrifice, any way as you said if you can't kill it, we'll die, so I'll wait the end here¨_

_¨Rei get ready unit 01 must be ready to intercept and destroy the angel_ ¨ was commander's only answer.

All personal went to their post they will start launch sequence, the synchronization procedure should reach stage three to activate the Eva, but Rei and Eva 01 could not initiate the sync process they didn't clear stage two. Misato was frustrated she wants to destroy the angels and the only one who can achieve her goal was peacefully seated looking how the world ends, she could not help it.

_¨Hey kid! Get up and pilot that thing! Kill the angel save us; you can do it, what's the matter with you? Will you just wait to die? You're coward¨_

Shinji remain calm and respond _¨look Miss Katsuragi, the only responsible for all this mess is my beloved father if he really needs me to pilot his Z_oid_, I can do it!¨ _he said looking strait to his progenitor, witch answer was _¨then just do it third child_ ¨

_¨You see old man, you are in no position to order me anything! ¨_ was the angry shout. Everybody got silence in shock the god of Nerv has been challenged.

_¨ First you call me here to pilot, assuming you had some authority over me. Think again, you lost it 10 years ago old man¨_

_¨second you don't ask nicely, you tried to order me, manipulate me, I'm not your dog! If you want my help ask for it in a proper and remunerate way.¨_

_¨Third don't blame me for your arrogance, if we die, it's going to be for your fault and no one else, did you listen everything I just say?¨_

Commander Ikari was in silence, anger growing like a volcano ready to erupt, but he can't do anything, if the boy doesn't fight she will not wake up, the angel will destroy them and his scenario will end right there. Fujustki was looking at his ex-pupil, -he never expects Shinji to be so tough he'll have to accept the boy's request, if he wants to keep his scenario in order, how amusing!-

All Nerv staff in the area was ecstatic waiting for their leader answer.

_¨All right I apologize for assuming you will be ready to jump and fight to save mankind , will you be so kind as to help us fighting the angels and saving humanity?¨ was Commanders sarcastic apology._

Everybody turn their eyes to Shinji.

_¨On one condition father I want complete independence and freedom, I will not be a chain dog¨ _

_¨Agreed¨_

_¨Well then, let's start there is a Zoid to kill¨_

_¨Initiating Unit 01 synchronization process¨ _

The Eva maintenance team cheer up ¨_ok guys this is the moment we have been waiting, we have our pilot get this ready¨ _

¨_Start synchronization sequence first stage…… Clear initiating second stage….. Clear neural connections are in place starting third stage …… Clear!! All green, Captain is ready to go, WOW his sync ratio is 80_¨

Inside plug-in

¨_this taste like blood I fell at home_¨ Shinji was getting acquainted with the machine –destruction, rage, madness, hunger for battle it feels just like Genosaurer, due I'm already familiar with Genobreaker behavior this is exciting, wait there something more in here something almost human, hey kid give it a try-

Eva 01 fully activated, Shinji was outside facing the angel, he was afraid beyond his own consciousness he listen Misato and Ritsuko giving him some instructions and details about the Unit but they were empty words.

¨_Shinji think on moving and the Eva will replicate your movements_¨ Misato told Shinji ¨_there are weapons at your disposal just feel free to use then, Shinji move yourself from that place _¨

Shinji was still frozen in place- I'll die, I'll die, I have to run, I have to run, why did we agree to this? – he was completely posses by his fear he changes one more time, -your pathetic let's kill that Zoid steady yourself your making this body useless, I'm also here remember that-

-Sorry-

-Keep calm- Raven starts adjusting Shinji's body -size you enemy, let it made his move watch it closely, then you'll see their weak spots and exploit them-

Shinji start watching as the angel approaches him ready to strike, his attack was anticipated and he moves Unit one to the right just enough to find and opening and hit it strait in the face moving to his left before he could react grab its arm and throw him to the mountains.

¨_Captain the angel has raise his AT field and is attacking Eva01 with energy beans like cross rays¨_

_¨ Shinji engage evasive maneuvers listen Shinji concentrate in your AT field you can raise it too it will nullify the angel field is the only way you can get through it, it's seeking distance after the first round ¨_ -AT field- Shinji thought -it must be the shield, concentrate in shielding us-

_¨Captain Unit 01 AT field is active sync ratio 80 stable_¨ Shinji attack one more time this time AT fields crash and cancel each other, Eva 01 grab the angel arm and brake it, he then hit the angel in the chest with his head and kick the angel in it's knee breaking that one too, the angel grab Eva's head with his good hand and make a direct hit in Eva's head. Shinji start laughing (a Raven laugh) ¨_so you don't want to die! Ha, ha, ha, get ready Zoid_¨ he kick the angel in the face making an 360 degree turn in the air grabbing his progressive knife and falling on top of the angel stabbing it until he found his core, -yes the core, now finish this worthless Zoid_- _there was a big explosion and the Eva01 arouse from the fire walking through it cover in burn blood a sight scaring that many people in command center lost their appetite.

It was death walking on Earth, if by any chance a soul from planet Zi would have seen this scene, they could have compare it with the one in the empire's capital when madness took hold on Gunter Proitzen an guide Deathsaurer through the city burning everything in his path.

Shinji has slain his first angel.

¨_Ritsuko what was that? Are you sure he never pilot and Eva before? It was like it was an extension of his body, he is a natural, vicious, killing machine and did you see the screen he seems to enjoy killing the angel_¨

_¨I'm as shock as you're, I'll be performing some tests on him maybe there are some side effect in pilots without previous experience or test field¨ _

Commander was not so pleased ¨_she didn't wake up! Not all is in place, this was not foresee¨ _

¨_yeah and your kid is hard to manage, we will have problems with him¨_

¨ _I don't think so, put section 2 on his tail, find his weakness an all the information about him what he fears what he hate, anything we can use to break him, this strong character is unexpected he should be an empty shell, no fire, no hopes, just to do what he is being told_¨

Shinji was back and was instruct to go to the infirmary, he was with Ritsuko doing some medical and physical test, Ritsuko was intrigued the kid should be shy, not this mad warrior somehow he manage to develop a personality out of Gendo's scenario, she took some blood test and conduct a full physical exam.

¨everything is fine, nothing out of the ordinary¨ Dr. said ¨_Did you expect something different Dr.?_¨ she can feel the venom in the last statement and a cold shiver run through her back she remember his fight with the angel ¨_I have to tell you this Dr. Unit 01 is acceptable but it could be better much better, I'll see that_¨ he said with and expression as cold as Rei's face but his eyes where empty no life in them, she saw the eyes of a killer in them she was scared as hell, she never feel anything like that, but she can not let this kid intimidate her ¨_I have no doubt about that I already told Evas are our only hope against the angels… ¨_ Shinji cut her ¨_hope is for the weak you make your path and if something is in the middle you just break it apart Dr. now a couple of things I want to discuss with you, one energy independence, two fire power, I don't want ideas at this moment think about it, I will hear you later, now I have to report with Cap. Katsuragi and my beloved father_¨ he said with disgust in his voice

In the command center

_¨As you wish the Zoid is death and I finished my medical examination_.¨

Gendo look at Ritsuko

_¨Dr?¨_

_¨He is perfectly fine sir, there no trace of side effect from his fist interaction with the Eva, his body is in top shape sir.¨_ she finished her report with a pale face

_¨Well done Dr.¨_

_¨Ok, you will be under Katsuragi care to fulfill my part of the agreement, you won need to see me in regular bases and you don't be confined to have your quarters here, you will be staying in her apartment far from here, is it acceptable for you?_

¨_Yes, Commander it'll be enough, now if you excuse me I'm a little tired after the experience_¨ he said looking him direct to the eyes ¨_I will leave to Miss Katsuragi apartment_¨

_¨That will be all for today captain take him to your apartment and settle him, your dismiss¨ _

_¨Yes sir¨_

_¨Well lets go Shinji¨ _

_¨Ok Miss Katsuragi¨ _he said with a light blush in his face

_¨oh don't tell me you're embarrass to live with me, you'll see this will be nice we'll make a welcome party¨_

-That's weir! The kid has some drastic changes of behavior, first he is kind and timid a moment later he is as frightening as his father, then he is shy again and I don't want to remember the battle maybe it has to do with his past-.

They went to Misato's apartment he almost puke, if you think the apartment looks like shit that will be an understatement, after some cleaning they have a welcome party she got drank with beer until she pass out, Shinji put her in her futon and make some cleaning after he finished with her room he clean the rest of the apartment and found a lot of microphones video devices and other security stuff and he said looking directly to the device

¨_very nice of you old man_.¨

Shinji went to Misato's computer and check his bank account (how our little Shinji has money well Yui leave all her money to Shinji's name so he is the only one who can access her money, poor little Gendo never got a penny from her, this was 10 years ago, Shinji never used the money so with interest and all he has a small fortune for his own)

He create a profile in underworld, Raven (pretty obvious, isn't it?) was his code name and he find his way through Mafia, weapons dealers, warlords, black market and anything business related, two months later after 6 very profitable jobs, his name was high ranked amount the best of the best in this line of work, his mother money serve him to make his name and to increase his assets. Thanks to Shadow it was easy to elude section 2 and travel with out leaving arriving or leaving evidence, and keep his money out of Nerv reaches.

Next day after Shinji's"welcome party"

Misato just woke up smelling the breakfast Shinji was just finishing she went to the kitchen almost naked as usual and grab a beer can and rmake her mourning routine

¨_Good morning Misato it's not a healthy thing to drink beer in the mourning¨_

_¨Don't be so boring Shinji this is best stuff, what do you say Pen Pen¨ ¨Wark¨ _

_¨Wow Shinji I didn't know you cook so well and the house is clean, if believe it _

_Was a good idea place you here¨_

In Nerv the night before.

¨_Sempai we just found a small lost point connection in all tree Magi system, we made a double diagnostic to determine the nanosecond lost connection but I've been unable to find the cause¨_

_¨Did you made a full scan off all Magi functions, systems and firewalls? ¨_

_¨Yes, all clear no problems, that is what is bugging me could someone hack Magi core that fast? ¨ _

_Don't be absurd Maya to do that the aggressor shout beat Melchior Gasper and Balthazar at the same time that's is impossible there is no system in this planet that can do that¨ _

_¨Yes, sorry you're right Sempai¨_

Mean while in the Magi's core Shadow has already fuse with the three Magi computers giving Shinji free access to do his web activities and placing Commander under surveillance .


End file.
